Monster Species - Skolopendrae
Skolopendrae are a new kind of monster introduced in Monster Hunter - A New Age. Skolopendrae are renowned for their many-segmented bodies, which have advanced, well-articulating legs starting with the first segment behind their head and, depending on the individual, reaching up to 22 segments behind them. These segments multiply over time; certain species multiply at a rate of several segments a year, while others grow longer segments once per year. Ecology and Natural Information When attacked, Skolopendrae tend to become defensive and aggressive, often attacking by crawling on walls and ceilings and dropping on top of predators. In addition, many species have a powerful sting, which they can use to paralyze, poison, or put prey to sleep. If a segment after the third acquires enough damage, it will be released by most Skolopendrae species. Some species, like the Skorpea, do not drop their segments, and some can actually launch them. When enough segments have fallen off, the creature will lose much of its dexterity and will attempt to hunt a small wyvern down and inhabit its skin. Certain species of Skolopendrae exhibit parasitic tendencies. The Pranite, for example, will typically stay small, but will take over the minds of certain monsters, ranging from Aptonoth to Brachydios. This is done in order to complete their lifecycle, which involves them infecting their still-living hosts with their eggs to ensure the eggs are laid safely and provided protection. After the eggs are laid and the host is not needed, the parasite will push their host to its death, usually by drowning or burning it to death. The adult insect will fly off before the host falls in, and will then go to a new host. As Skolopendrae are incredibly hardy creatures, they are found in all environments. Most Skolopendrae species have mutations to allow them to travel incredibly far if needed, and most species that live in extreme environments have incredibly adept adaptations. Areas to the north, west, and south harbor the most Skolopendrae species, whereas the Eastern Desert has the least amount and the northeastern Glacier has only slightly more. Life Cycle Most Skolopendrae go through complete metamorphosis. They begin as an egg, laid by an adult. The larvae are generally small and wingless, although some are parasitic in infancy and are known to take over Bnahabra and Vespoid bodies in order to obtain their abilities of flight. After the larva has sufficiently matured, it will morph into a pupa. This usually occurs in a cave, under a rock, or in a few species, hanging from an overhanging stone. One species also lays its eggs in water and does not leave the water until it is an adult. The pupa does not move, and this stage is most vulnerable to predators, as the pupa is left with no defenses. As an adult, most species will fly on a primary set of wings until they fall off, at which point the insect will fall and roll into a tight ball to drop to the ground. At this point, they begin feeding and growing as an adult. When they are a year of age or have five segments, they will begin reproducing (the fifth segment typically contains the reproductive organs, which do not develop until comparatively late in life.) Feeding Habits Most Skolopendrae are incredibly versatile eaters, usually possessing strong mandibles capable of both cutting and mashing. Like in other areas, Skolopendrae's eating habits are incredibly diverse: some are primarily insectivores, while others will only eat herbivore meat. Some still are herbivores themselves. Death Upon death, Skolopendrae will typically curl into a ball and release gases for several seconds. At this point, their shells separate from their bodies due to their lack of body heat and subconscious grip. This makes them incredibly easy to carve; however, the gases they realize are incredibly flammable and are poisonous, and are also a major allergen. Relations to other monsters Only one Skolopendrae species has a positive symbiotic relationship with another monster: this species allows Remobra to rest at night on top of them, providing them protection, while the Remobra leads the creature to new food sources. Most other Skolopendrae are parasitic or territorial, and thus are often targeted by both predators and human hunters. As stated, Skolopendrae are very territorial, and though they have only vestigial eyes, they are incredibly good at smelling and detecting prey through vibrations, scent, and body heat. This makes them extremely effective predators, able to locate, kill, and bleed out their prey quickly, without ever clearly seeing them. Category:Monster Creation